OMFG Frontier
by BedHeadReno
Summary: Yugi, Ash and Brock are working together to help Yugi become a great pokemon champion. But there are many obstacles in the way! Can they help Yugi learn the difference between cards and pokemon? Or will Yugi be doomed to suck forever?


Welcome to the vast world of Pokemon... and Duel Monsters?! That's right. From one of the creators who brought you the WTF Wars it's the great Pokemon/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover Extraviganza! Our story begins with the young Yugi and his new pokemon companion Bulbasaur whom he has named Dark Magician. Yugi is obviously new to the whole pokemon thing. Fortunately Ash Catchem and Brock... uh... whatever his last name is are there to help him!

"Gee guys, it sure is nice of you to help me and my Dark Magician train."

"It's no trouble at all, Yug." Brock replied.

"Yeah! Pikachu could use the exercise anyway. He's been getting pudgey." Ash then poked a rather plump not-Pikachu.

"I'm Shippou!"

"God I hate Inuyasha..." Brock muttered.

"Pika pika PIKAAACHUUUUU!"

"That's right little electric rat! We're running late for the tournament!" Yugi started huffing and puffing and blowing houses down as they all started dashing towards the Pokemon Arena.

"Alright Yug. Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean... you've only got one Pokemon." Brock frowned slightly reflecting on an offer he made Yugi earlier.

_FLASH BACK!_

"So Yugi... um... you seem like a nice kid."

"Thanks, Joey!"

"Heh.. my name's actually Brock, but you can call me whatever you want, big boy." Brock winked (not that you could tell) and bobbed his eyebrows.

"Oh, sorry Bro- Wait a minute! I know what you're doing!"

"Er- No! It's not what you think!"

"You're trying to boost my confidence by overlooking the fact that I'm shorter than five feet tall! Thanks Brock. You're a real swell guy."

"Oh.. uh. Yeah. Hey listen. I was just wondering if you'd be willing to do me a favour... and in exchange I'll lend you one of my pokemon."

"Really? That'd be swell! What do you want me to do?"

"Er... I just need you to taste test something for me... but uh... you'll have to wear a blindfold."

"... I'm sorry Brock. You know I can't do that."

"Right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even asked. I feel so disgusting."

"Yeah, I'm afraid of the dark."

"... Oh... wtf?"

_END FLAHSBACK!_

"Yeah, seriously Yugi. You can borrow Pikachu if you want. Maybe then you wouldn't lose." Ash had begun picking his nose with his pinky and flicking the resulting boogies onto the ground.

"No way, Ash! Alls I need is the Dark Magician. He's my trump monster! I always win with him on my side."

"Bulbasaur."

"What?"

"It's a bulbasaur. Not a dark magician. That's from that weird card game you play." Ash snickerd and stuck his hand in his pockets. "I mean... what kind of strategy do you have?"

"I'm just going to believe in the heart of the cards and everything should go fine." Yugi beamed excitedly, clenching his fists together. There's a long pause before Brock and Ash and even Pikachu burst out laughing.

"Dude! There's no CARDS involved in this battle!" Ash slapped his knees and rolled around on the ground for a bit while Brock had managed to pull himself together.

"Listen Yug-"

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"Sorry... I'm just used to the short three letter names."

"Well stop it! Joey use to do that."

"Oh right... I forgot about your bad experience." The world around them begins to ripple.

_Flashback The Duce_

"Listen Yug... we've known eachother for a long time-"

"Yeeeah." Yugi's eyes sparkle.

"Yeah.. well... it's just I'm going on to Harvard and you're still playing these kiddy games."

"Yeeeeah." Yugi forms the backs of his hands into a dainty cup to rest his chin on as he bats his eyelashes.

"Well... It's just... college kids don't play card games, Yug. I'm sorry, but we're going to have to stop seeing eachother." The backround color inverts and the world seems to shatter.

_Flashback Over_

"Anyway, I've taken a look at the roster and it seems your first apponent is some dude named Bakura." Brock furrowed his brow in thought. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Oh no! Bakura has the millenium ring! With it's power he can make any card become real!"

"There's no cards..." Ash muttered again.

"Bakurrrrraaaaaa... it sounds so familiar!"

"He can also use it to find other millenium items!"

"Conscidering the people he found... I'd say the thing just has gaydar."

"That's nonsence! He was able to find me during the first big duelist championship!"

"Bakuraaaaa..."

"I rest my case."

"Shut up, Ash! I'm not gay!"

"Oh! Star Wars: The Truce at Bakura!"

"Brock... he's that white haired british kid from MY show."

"... The guy that all the fangirls love despite his lack of screen time?"

"It's because he's GAY!" Ash cupped his hands over his mouth to emphasise the gayness of Bakura.

"Hello Kakarot..." Bakura slunk in from the shadows using that creepy dark-side voice of his.

"Bakura! What are- wait. I'm not Kakarot!"

"I know. I just thought it would sound cool to say that given the voice that I have." A dark smirk crossed his face. "Well, Pharaoh. It looks like you'll be the first bug I crush in this little game."

"Don't count on it, fag boy! He's got us behind him!" Brock exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Yugi, kissing him on the cheek.

"After that display... hm... what the?" One of the charms on Bakura's ring began to point at Brock.

"I'm not gay! I JUST WANT SOMEONE TO LOVE!" Brock cried out as though he were in a Broadway production.

"Whatever. Listen Pharaoh. I'm going to crush you in the first round and take your millenium item. And then I shall rule the world! Buwa ha ha ha!"

"Never! You'll never get your hands on my puzzle! I'm going to write you out of this fanfiction just like the original author did with your role in our show!"

"We shall see... we... shall... seeeeeeeee." Bakura stalked off, chuckling in that evil, british way that he does. "You'll be begging me for biscuits when I rule the world!"

"That guy was fucking weird, man." Ash was still blinking from the white-haired oddity.

"Ash! You can't say the F-word! This is a fanfiction!" Yugi stammered.

"You're right. We should probably have gay sex instead."

"I'm in! Hrm hrm hrm, Ashy boy."

"OMFG IT'S PEGASUS!"

"Um... shouldn't we be heading for the stands? The battles are supposed to start soon."

Can our heros conquer the evil Bakura? Is Brock really gay and just 'in the closet'? Will Pegasus show up in the next chapter?! Probably not... but hey! Tune in next time!

_And now a word from our sponcers:_

Electric attacks getting you down? Did that damn body-slam actually manage to paralyze your pokemon? Well have no fear! Just come on down to Wal-mart where we have the best deals on paralyze heals and berries that can cure paralysis. Wal-mart. Always low prices. ALWAYS...


End file.
